Rekindled Love
by GinaGold fan
Summary: 1 This takes place after the episode where Gina, Adam and John Heaton go to the mayors evening party.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own the Bill or any of the characters in this story. This is a fictional story and is in no way linked (to the best of my knowledge) to any previous, current or future storylines.

**Rekindled Love**

Gina rested her pounding head on her desk. An aspirin fizzed in a glass next to her and she winced as the sound of her phone ringing made her head hurt even more. She slowly raised her head and reached for the phone handset.

"Inspector Gold", she answered.

"Ma'am, it's Leela. We have a report of a disturbance at number 27 Canley road. It's a Mr Andrew Peters and his wife. His wife has asked to speak to you."

Gina rolled her eyes. Arguing spouses were the last thing she wanted at the moment but when the wife happened to be her cousin and close friend, she couldn't help getting involved.

"Ok, Leela I'm on my way now." Replacing the handset she raised herself slowly from her seat. She opened the door to her office and walked across the corridor to where Smithy was sat looking blankly at his computer screen.

"Busy are we Sergeant Smith?" She teased.

"Aint I always Ma'am?" Smithy looked at Gina and a smirk flickered across his lips.

"Had a bit too much to drink last night did we?"

Gina had been out the previous night with Adam and Superintendent Heaton at the Mayors party. She would have been alright if Adam hadn't encouraged her back to his place for a few more drinks.

"You could say that. Anyway, would you like to join me on a shout?" She asked with a smile. Smithy was one of the people she trusted most in the station and was one of her closest friends.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"A domestic on Canley road." Gina perched herself on the edge of Smithy's desk. "But it's not quite as simple as that. The wife is my cousin, Andrea Peters. We were very close as children and she got married eight years ago, but her husband Andrew is very abusive."

" Right, I'll get my coat then. And don't wotty I wont tell anyone." Smithy stood up and put on his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rekindled Love**

**Chapter two**

"So Leela, where is he now?" Gina asked as she got out of the area car.

"We're not sure Ma'am. Pc Stamp has gone after him. He must have gone round the back and he drove down Darrow road in a black BMW index, Whisky, Yankee 05 Alpha, Bravo, Delta. We checked and it's registered to a Mr Derek Peters, Andrew Pe…"

"Andrew Peters' brother, yes I know all that. Where's his wife?" Gina asked, trying to conceal the concern in her voice.

"She's in the kitchen and she's fairly shaken and quite badly beaten Ma'am."

"Right thank you Leela. Sergeant Smith and I will take it from here."

Gina walked to the front door. It was splintered at the bottom, where Andrew had clearly kicked his way through and one of the hinges were broken, not to mention the lock. Gina walked through to the back of the house where she found Andrea sat at the table. Andrea had a very large cut above her left eye; it was pouring blood and was definitely going to need stitches.

Without saying a word Gina grabbed a chair and sat next to her cousin. Andrea was shaking from shock and she looked across at Gina before she broke down and wept uncontrollably.

"Gina, I thought he was going to kill me. He battered the door down because I wouldn't let him in. He pulled my hair and hit me and hit me…" Andrea cried in distress.

"Listen, Andrea it's going to be ok. I've got some of my best officers after Andrew and I'm not going to leave you on your own. We really need to get you to hospital and get you seen to. Alright?"

Andrea nodded her head slightly. She was very pale and looked very ill.

Smithy drove the car into the hospital car park. Gina had already gone ahead in the ambulance with Andrea.

As he walked to the reception, Gina walked up behind him.

"How is she?" He asked with genuine concern. He hated husbands who abused their wives. To him, he thought they were cowards and poor excuses for men.

"She's being x-rayed now but the doctor doesn't think anything is broken. Have Leela and Tony had any luck in finding her elusive husband yet?"

"Not yet. They found the car abandoned on some waste ground at the back of the Antrim Green estate, but that's all we've got at the moment. I've got Pc's Harmen and Fletcher doing door to door and Stamp and Kapoor are following another lead."

At that moment a doctor walked up to Gina.

"Inspector Gold? I'm Doctor Richardson. There's a lot of bruising to her abdomen, legs and arms but no sign of sexual assault. We've given her morphine for the pain and she's on her way up from x-ray now."

"Can we go speak to her?" Gina asked, a little more forward than she had intended. She gave a slight apologetic smile and Doctor Richardson smiled back.

"Yes, she's specifically asked that you go speak to her. But the pain killers will start to take effect soon, so she will start to feel drowsy."

"Thank you Doctor, you have been a great help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rekindled Love**

Gina sat in the staff canteen staring into the cup of coffee sat in front of her. She had a lot on her mind at the moment, and not just Andrea. She was also thinking about last night and what had happened.

At that moment Smithy walked into the canteen and over to where she was sat.

"You alright Gina? How's the hangover?" He smirked and gave a slight laugh.

"I'm wonderful Sergeant, just wonderful, as always." They both gave a little chuckle and Smithy shook his head lightly.

"How's Andrea?" He asked, the tone of his voice changing.

"She's going to be fine. The hospital is going to keep her in overnight for observation. Hopefully they'll discharge her tomorrow."

"Good. So, how did it go last night with the Super and the chief Super?" His tone changed back to its usual mischievous one.

Gina was in two minds whether to tell him the truth or not. She really needed someone else's take on the situation. On the other hand it was no one else's business and she didn't want Smithy to think she wasn't capable of dealing with it. She knew she could trust Smithy so she decided to go ahead and tell him.

"Is something wrong Gina?" He asked frowning.

"I could do with your advice on something actually."

"Gina Gold wanting someone else's advice, now there's a shock." She glared at him mockingly and gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Ha ha very funny. No, it's just that something happened last night and I'm not sure what to do. It would be good to hear someone else's thoughts on it. But if I do tell you, you are sworn to complete secrecy, right?"

"Absolutely. So what happened?" He lowered his voice so no one else could hear.

"I met up with Adam last night for a goodbye drink at the mayors do. It was good, but we both wanted to spend some time with each other away from everyone else. He asked me back to his for a couple of drinks. That was all it was going to be. Anyway, we went to his and he opened a bottle of wine and we started to talk about old times, me and him. One thing led to another and I ended up staying the night." She explained, and then rested her head in her hands.

"Oh, I take it that doesn't mean in a sleeping bag on the couch then." Replied Smithy. "So what did Adam say this morning then?"

"Nothing. I woke early this morning and he was still asleep so I collected my things and left before he woke up."

"Gina…so you haven't spoken to him yet then?" Smithy asked still trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"He's been phoning me but I've been ignoring him. The thing is, Adam and I are really good friends. We tried the dating thing but it didn't work out first time round. I'm just not sure that seeing each other again is such a good idea." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"Ok, so why didn't it work out first time round?"

"You know that I can't have children. Adam and I had been seeing each other about 2 years. We decided to move in together and make it official. If I'm honest Adam was the love of my life. We both wanted the same thing, a family and everything seemed perfect. So we started trying. Anyway, a few months later I fell pregnant but the baby was still born at seven months. I had about three or four miscarriages after that and then, nothing…" It tore a Gina sometimes; the thought that the one thing that she really wanted in life and she could never have.

"It was shortly after that that I discovered I couldn't have children. I left Adam a month or so after. It wouldn't have worked between us because I wouldn't have let it."

"So what do you want now then? Would you like to get back together with him?" Smithy asked trying not to be to frank or nosey.

"I don't know in all honesty…"

At that moment her radio sounded.

"Sierra Oscar one from 348, are you receiving over?"

"Go ahead Leela." Gina wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone at the moment. She just wanted to go home.

"Ma'am, Mr Peters has been spotted going into a pub, the cock and crown, he's not in a very good state already but he's causing trouble for the landlord." Leela said in a hurry.

"Right Leela, I'm on my way round now. Try to keep him there as long as possible. Smithy come on we'd better go." Gina collected her jacket and belt off the back of her chair, and made her way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**REKINDLED LOVE**

Gina and Smithy made their way outside to the back yard. As they walked through the back door and down the ramp to the area car, Gina came face to face with Adam.

"Smithy, if you could wait for me in the car I'll meet you in a minute or two." She said trying to get rid of him quickly.

Adam slowly approached Gina and smiled at her.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. Did you get any of my messages?"

"Yes. Sorry. I've…err…been busy…work…you know how it is." Gina replied awkwardly.

After a few seconds of very awkward silence, Gina finally smiled and said,

"Look Adam about last night…"

But before she could finish, Adam raised his hand and cut her off.

"Clearly you need to go deal with something. Can we meet later?"

"How about round at mine? I'll be home around half six."

"Yours will be fine. You'd better go."

Gina walked down towards the area car where Smithy was sat waiting. Just before she got in the passenger side, she turned towards Adam and smiled a very warm smile which he reciprocated.

As they pulled into the car park of the Cock and Crown Leela ran towards the car.

"Ma'am, he got away again. The landlord has a severe head wound where Peters' hit him with a bottle. He was not in a good state. I've asked Honey and Dan to check on Andrea at St Hughs."

"Ok Leela it looks like you've covered all the bases." Gina replied, sounding rather harassed.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. We tried to stop him but… we think he may have been armed."

"Armed!! With?" Gina was now panicked. She knew Andrew would have no problem in using a gun on someone; after all he had done so already. Gina needed to take control of the situation before it escalated.

"Dan thinks it was a handgun. He kept it under his jacket most of the time. Dan also said it didn't look modern."

"Have SO19 been called yet?" Gina asked urgently.

"They've been informed and put on standby, Ma'am."

"Sergeant Smith, could you speak to the landlord, find out what happened, what was said etc, and get back to me ASAP." Gina gave her orders and the place was bustling with action; cordons were being set up and statements being taken.

Dan came running along the car park towards Gina.

"Ma'am, he ran of on foot towards Stratford way. And…" Dan reached into his pouch on his belt and pulled out a plastic bag containing… "The gun. He must have dropped it while he was running away." Dan looked rather pleased with himself.

"Pc Casper you are a genius. Right we need to get it sent to ballistics right now for testing."

"Of course Ma'am, consider it already done." He walked off back to his car and drove off to the station.

"I don't think there's any more we can do here Smithy. The ambulance has come for the landlord and all the statements are being processed."

"I hear Dan found his gun." Smithy stated.

"Yeah he did. Round the corner from here. Anyway, it will be interesting to find out what the ballistics report makes of it." Gina said with a slight mysterious tone to her voice. She clearly knew something Smithy didn't.

"Come on then. What is it about this that you're not telling me?" Smithy was dying to find out.

"Well, Dan said that the gun wasn't modern. He reckons it's from the late 70's early 80's. I agree with him. The thing is, it's not a common type of gun so…"

"So it may turn up some interesting facts of a more criminal nature."

"Exactly. I'm hoping it will be linked to another case. We could get him banged up longer than just a couple of years."

"Great. Shall we head back to the station for final refs then?"

Gina looked at her watch. It was already five to six. It just gave her enough time to go back to the nic, get changed, get home and stick the kettle on for when Adam comes round.

"No thanks Smithy. I've got to meet Adam at about half past, so I'd better not. I'll be nice to you and let you buy me a coffee tomorrow though." She said smiling a very mischievous grin.

"That's very kind of you Ma'am." Smithy replied turning towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**REKINDLED LOVE**

Sat at her kitchen table, Gina waited for Adam to arrive. She didn't have to wait long for the knock at the door. Adam stood on her doorstep with a bottle of red wine. She smiled when she opened the door; she was happy to see him but nervous at the same time.

"Hi. Are you coming in or just standing there to make my front garden look pretty?" Gina moved aside to let Adam in.

They walked into the kitchen and Gina made them both a cup of coffee. They sat silently at the table, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally Gina looked at Adam and said,

"Adam, I don't quite know what to say about last night but…"

"Gina, before you even finish that sentence I want to say something. I don't know how you feel but I don't regret that last night happened. In fact I'm really glad it did. I've loved you from the day that you left and nothing could change that. I never thought I would see you again after you left, but then four years ago when I realized we would be working together all the feelings I've had for you came back. I was devastated when you left, I thought we were great together and I didn't know why you ended it, you just left. When I finally found out the truth, I couldn't believe that you didn't say anything."

Gina knew she had hurt Adam when she'd left him. At the time admitting that she couldn't have children was too painful and the fact that she had to leave the man she loved as well was hard. She just wanted to get it over and done with as soon as she could.

"Adam I know I hurt you. I never wanted to leave but things wouldn't have worked between us because I wouldn't have let it work. I couldn't give you the things that you wanted. Leaving you is one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. What you said last night; I agree. I'm glad it happened. Honestly though I've been rather confused all day and not sure what to do or what I want. What is it that you want?"

Gina was still unsure of what she wanted, but she knew she loved him.

"What would you say if I suggested us getting back together?" Adam said quite bluntly. He knew Gina too well to realize that there was no point in mess about.

Gina wasn't sure how to answer this. She really wanted to answer yes, but Adam was still grieving for his family, was it too soon for him to get into a new relationship?

"Are you sure that's what you want? I mean it's not that long since you lost Denise and the kids. Can you honestly say you are ready for another relationship?" Gina knew what she wanted now. If Adam agreed then it would be better.

"Gina, I loved Denise and my children and I always will, I would really like a second chance with you because that was something that I learnt from my experience, life's too short to worry and in life we don't get many second chances. I only want us to get back together if that's what you want. I'm not saying pick up where we left off, we could take things at your pace if this is what you want."

Gina got the answer she wanted. She wasn't sure how this was going to work but she knew, somehow, it would. She leant over the table and kissed him.

"Is that a good enough answer for you" Gina replied. They both looked at each other and smiled."


	6. Chapter 6

**REKINDLED LOVE**

Back at the station, Jack Meadows sat at his desk with a glass of whisky in his hand. He only had another few minutes to go until the end of his shift. A knock on the door made him look up. It was DI Manson. _Oh no. Doesn't look I'm going to get home early to night._ He thought.

"Come in Neil. What's the problem?" Jack was tired and harassed. It had been a busy couple of weeks with the new Supers zero tolerance policy.

"Sir, that case from earlier involving Andrew Peters. The ballistics report has just come back. The gun was cross referenced with other cases and it has been linked to a case from the 80's."

"So what's the problem then?" Jack said sharply.

"The problem is Gov', it was involved in a murder in 1982. The man arrested was sentenced for life in Longmarsh prison. He committed suicide not long afterwards. The guys name was Richard Gold, Gina Golds' younger brother."

"So you're telling me that Gina had a brother who was a murderer in Longmarsh prison…"

"Yeah but Gov' he always swore he was innocent but there was no evidence to support his plea. If anything it all pointed to him. The gun would have been the only piece of evidence to clear him but it went missing. I think we should reopen the case because things don't add up. The only problem with that is…"

"It's Ginas' brother and she should know. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the case. Get on the phone to MIT, then phone Gina and tell her to see me first thing in the morning." Jack finished his glass of whisky and made for the door,

"I don't want you to start on this until I've spoken to Gina and I want the least amount of people to know about this until we know more, understand?"

"Course Gov'." Neil replied and made his way back to CID as Jack made his way home.

For those of you who want to find out more about what happened to Ginas' brother and the case, well you'll just have to wait till my next fic. Hopefully this will be a continuing storyline.


End file.
